wwvefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Francisco (luchador)
|weight= |birth_date= 14 de enero de 1983 |birth_place= Talca, Chile |death_date= |death_place= |resides= Puente Alto, Santiago |billed= Sanhattan Montreal, Québec Amsterdam, Netherlands |trainer= Kurt Angle Sir Francisco |debut= 2004 |retired= }} Francisco (14 de enero de 1983 -) es un luchador profesional en la Homemade Wrestling Federation (HWF). Además, es conocido por su paso por la Xtreme Chilean Wrestling (XCW), World Hardcore Wrestling (WHW), World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment (WWE) y World Wrestling Generation (WWG). Francisco es 35 veces campeón mundial: 5 veces WWE Champion, 3 veces World Heavyweight Champion, 1 vez ECW Champion, 8 veces WWG World Heavyweight Champion, 6 veces WWG Champion (antiguo), 5 veces WWG Champion (moderno), 4 veces WWG Undisputed Champion y 4 veces HWF World Heavyweight Champion. Además, a lo largo de su carrera ha obtenido más de 120 campeonatos y ha ganado múltiples torneos y reconocimientos en distintas compañías Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2007) 2005 Francisco debutó por la empresa a mediados de 2005, estableciéndose como face. Su primer campeonato en la empresa lo logró el 4 de octubre de 2005, cuando derrotó a Steve Blackman ganando el WWE Hardcore Championship. Más tarde esa misma noche, ganó junto con su hermana Camy el World Tag Team Championship al derrotar a Kane & The Undertaker. Sin embargo, su reinado en parejas duraría sólo unos días, debido a que fueron derrotados por Kane & Undertaker el 12 de octubre, aunque el 13 de noviembre Francisco & Camy recuperaron los campeonatos, siendo nuevamente derrotados por Kane & Undertaker el 25 de noviembre. Tan sólo a dos días de finalizar el año 2005, Francisco y su nuevo compañero, Sebastian Van Helsing, obtendrían el World Tag Team Championship al derrotar a Kane & Undertaker. Paralelamente, el 18 de octubre Francisco perdió el Hardcore Championship frente a Mick Foley y el 25 de noviembre obtuvo el WWE Intercontinental Championship derrotando a Eddie Guerrero y Essa Rios. 2006 En los primeros días del año Franciso obtuvo y perdió numerosos campeonatos; el 10 de enero fue derrotado por Chris Jericho, perdiendo el Intercontinental Championship; el 15 de enero obtuvo el WWE Championship frente a The Undertaker, perdiéndolo un día después frente a Undertaker y recuperándolo el 17 de enero al volver a derrotarlo. Estas victorias transformaron a Francisco en el primer Triple Crown Champion de la compañia. Adicionalmente, el 26 de enero obtuvo su segundo WWE Hardcore Championship al derrotar a Mick Foley, perdiéndolo frente al mismo el 12 de febrero. Su alianza con Sebastian Van Helsing funcionó a la perfección durante el año 2006, logrando ganar el World Tag Team Championship en conjunto en 10 ocasiones diferentes. Sus feudos durante el transcurso del año incluyeron a equipos como D-Generation X, Brothers of Destruction, The McMahons y Eddie Guerrero & Rey Mysterio. A esta altura del año, The Legend Killers (Francisco & Van Helsing) ya eran considerados como un equipo heel. Además, obtuvieron un reinado como WWE Tag Team Champions. Además del título mundial y los campeonatos en parejas, Francisco logró poseer por unos días el WWE European Championship, el cual obtuvo derrotando a Perry Saturn y perdió frente a Jeff Hardy. El obtener este campeonato lo convirtió en el primer Grand Slam Champion de la compañía. Después del reinicio de la compañía en agosto de 2006, Francisco obtuvo el World Heavyweight Championship tras derrotar a Booker T el 25 de noviembre de 2006. Además se le fue otorgado el WWE United States Championship, el cual perdió frente a Chris Benoit el 29 de agosto. Adicionalmente, su nueva alianza con Rodrigo Blackburne lo llevó a obtener el WWE Tag Team Championship en 3 ocasiones junto con el. 2007 Durante el año 2007, Francisco obtuvo en dos ocasiones el World Heavyweight Championship, ambas veces derrotando a Batista, con quien tuvo un feudo la gran parte del año. Adicionalmente, derrotó a sus compañeros Sebastian Van Helsing y Rodrigo Blackburne, ganando tanto el ECW Championship como el WWE Championship, otorgándoselos de vuelta a sus amigos un mes después. Además, obtuvo 4 reinados como WWE Tag Team Champion junto a Blackburne y 4 reinados como World Tag Team Champion con Van Helsing. Francisco permaneció como World Heavyweight Champion y WWE Tag Team Champion hasta el reinicio de la empresa el 13 de noviembre de 2007. Posterior al reinicio de la empresa, surgieron rumores de que Francisco estaba planeando retirarse al no querer emigrar a otra compañía, pero en diciembre de ese año, firmó contrato por 3 años con la World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment, desmintiendo aquellos rumores. World Wrestling Generation (2005-2010) Inicios (2005-2007) En junio de 2005, Francisco (usando el nombre de Panxo Hardy) debutó junto con Daniel Jacobs y Triple X en la WWG. Formó a The Hardy Boyz (junto con Charlie y Toledo Hardy) y gano varios títulos en parejas y trios. Finalmente, obtuvo varios campeonatos menores y algunos mundiales, protagonizando épicos combates contra Triple X, y ganando un Royal Rumble y un King of the Ring Feudos con John Walo y Triple X (2008) El 24 de marzo de 2008, Hardy anunció que dejaba la WWG, teniendo su último combate un día después, el cual ganó, ganando su octavo y último WWG Championship. Sin embargo, Walo, el perdedor se esa lucha, utilizó su clausula de revancha, por lo que Hardy debió enfrentarse una vez más a él en WrestleMania V, en una lucha en que también participó Triple X. En dicho combate perdio el WWG Championship y anuncio que no se retirara hasta poder ser campeón mundial otra vez. Perdió su revancha contra Walo en un Ladder Match, tras interferencias de Triple X y Metal Mendez (quien traicionó a Hardy). Posteriormente ganó el WWG Intercontinental Championship, transformándose en Triple Crown y Grand Slam Champion, pero su reinado sólo duraría unos días, ya que Triple X derrotó 3 veces en un día a Panxo Hardy; la primera para unificar el WWG Hardcore Championship al World Heavyweight Championship, la segunda para unificar el WWG Intercontinental Championship al World Heavyweight Championship y la tercera para (kayfabe) despedirlo de la empresa. John Walo y Triple X se enfrentaron en un combate para unificar el World Heavyweight Championship y el WWG Championship en el reintegrado Undisputed Championship en un WWG Rules Last Man Standing. Las estipulaciones especiales decían que si Triple X ganaba, la empresa cerraría en ese instante, dejando a XXX como el último campeón de la empresa; en cambio si John Walo lograba la victoria, Panxo Hardy sería reincorporado a la WWG. Walo ganó el combate gracias a varias ayudas de Hardy durante el combate (que el árbitro no notó), marcando su regreso después de un corto periodo fuera. Undisputed Championship (2008-2009) En su lucha de "regreso", derrotó a John Walo después de un Lightning Strike, proclamandose como uno de los retadores al Undisputed Championship. Sin embargo, Walo sufrió una lesión en dicho combate, dejando el campeonato vacante. En el próximo evento de la empresa (Survivor Series III ('08)), Hardy, XXX, John Walo y la leyenda Dane se enfrentaron en un combate para definir al nuevo campeón, el cual ganó Dane. Sin embargo, en su primera defensa en Armageddon IV, Dane fue derrotado por Panxo Hady, quien ganó el WWG Undisputed Championship por tercera vez. Sin embargo, días después, Hardy fue derrotado por Triple X, perdiendo el campeonato. Tras el inicio de la temporada 2009, Hardy introdujo a la compañía a un nuevo guardaespaldas, llamado The Uraby, el cual comenzó a ayudarlo en sus combates. El 29 de mayo de 2009, consiguió su cuarto WWG Undisputed Championship tras vencer a Triple X, perdiendolo de 13 de julio de 2009 frente a Triple X. Incidente con XXX y retiro (2010) El feudo entre XXX y Francisco continuó durante el 2010, culminando en una lucha donde XXX salió legítimamente herido tras recibir de mala manera un Reverse DDT. De esta forma, se mantuvo inactivo durante varios meses debido a la lesión y Francisco decidió abandonar la compañía tras el daño sufrido por su amigo y rival en la empresa. Sin embargo, ambos acordaron realizar un combate más antes de el retiro de ambos de la WWG, el cual terminó en empate cuando no pudieron seguir tras más de una hora de lucha. World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment (2008-2010) 2008 Francisco, junto con varias superestrellas re-debutó en la WWVE (ahora WWE) el 1 de enero de 2008. Su primer combate fue en Royal Rumble, donde junto con Sebastian Van Helsing y Rodrigo Blackburne derrotaron a John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Edge y Carlito. Posteriormente, derrotó a Sabu en No Way Out, ganando la vacante del WWE Hardcore Championship, campeonato que retuvo en Big Bang Revolution frente a Tommy Dreamer y perdió frente a Abyss en No Surrender, con sólo 14 días de reinado. Tras esto, entró en un feudo con Shawn Michaels, atacándose en varios progamas de RAW y SmackDown!. Finalmente, en WrestleMania XXIV derrotó a Michaels en una Hell in a Cell. Tras su feudo, comenzó a hacer equipo con Rob Van Dam junto con quien ganó el WWE Tag Team Championship en Backlash al derrotar a Mark Henry & The Great Khali. Durante las siguientes semanas, derrotó junto con Van Dam a Team 3D, The New Breed y a Sting & Scott Steiner. En Judgment Day derrotaron a los poseedores del World Tag Team Championship Goldberg & Kevin Nash. Francisco entró a un torneo para definir al retador por el ECW Championship en One Night Stand, pero no logró ganarlo. Sin embargo, en dicho evento retuvo el WWE Tag Team Championship junto a Van Dam frente a Sting & Steiner en un Elimination Tables Match. Finalmente, en Night of Champions, Rhino & Christian Cage derrotaron a Francisco & Van Dam ganando el WWE Tag Team Championship, después de que Francisco traicionara a Van Dam, volviéndose heel. En The Great American Bash, Francisco derrotó a Van Dam, en un Last Man Standing, pero fue derrotado en un Extreme Rules Match en dos ediciones posteriores de ECW on SciFi. En SummerSlam pierde frente a Triple H debido a una intervención de RVD, pero se toma revancha al quitarle el WWE Hardcore Championship el 26 de agosto en ECW on SciFi. Francisco tuvo la oportunidad de ganar el ECW Championship en Unforgiven, pero no salió victorioso. En No Mercy su equipo fue derrotado y posteriormente tampoco fue elegida su lucha contra Batista en Cyber Sunday. Su racha de derrotas en PPVs culminó en Survivor Series, donde fue el único sobreviviente de su equipo en la lucha de eliminación clásica. Finalmente, en Armageddon, fue derrotado por Shawn Michaels en una lucha por el ECW Championship. La semana posterior a Armageddon, Francisco fue derrotado por Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels y The Undertaker en RAW, ECW y SmackDown!, respectivamente, lo que provocó que Mr. Kennedy comenzara a burlarse de Francisco. Esta situación provocó el inicio de un feudo entre ambos. En Tribute to the Troops, Hardcore Holly le quitó el WWE Hardcore Championship a Francisco, gracias a la ayuda de Kennedy. 2009 En 2009 Francisco continuó su feudo con Mr. Kennedy, interfiriendo en combates de ellos (Kennedy costándole una lucha por el X Division Championship y Francisco una por el WWE Intercontinental Championship por cuenta fuera a Kennedy). Luego participó en el Royal Rumble, donde eliminó a varias superestrellas, incluyendo a Kennedy, antes de ser eliminado por Tazz. En No Way Out, fue derrotado por Mr. Kennedy en una lucha por el WWE Intercontinental Championship. Luego logró clasificarse al Money in the Bank de WrestleMania XXV, tras derrotar a Kennedy en Big Bang Revolution. En WrestleMania, ganó la lucha del Money in the Bank y luego, en Backlash, retuvo el maletín frente a MVP. Posteriormente, obtuvo una oportunidad por el World Heavyweight Championship en Judgment Day frente a Goldberg, pero no pudo ganar. En One Night Stand, Franciso derrotó a Shawn Michaels en un Falls Count Anywhere y más tarde esa noche utilizó su maletín de Money in the Bank para derrotar a Edge y ganar el WWE Championship. Luego, en The Bash, retuvo el campeonato frente a Tommy Dreamer y en Night of Champions lo hizo frente a Shawn Michaels. Finalmente, perdió el WWE Championship frente a Michaels en la edición del 14 de agosto de SmackDown!. Sin embargo, lo recuperó en SummerSlam, tras derrotar a Michaels, Goldberg y The Undertaker. Su segundo reinado como campeón en la WWVE se inició con una rivalidad contra Goldberg, al cual se enfrentó en Unforgiven, No Mercy y Annihilation, logrando retener el campeonato en todas las ocasiones y forzando a Goldberg a abandonar la compañía tras derrotarlo en Annihilation. En Survivor Series, retuvo el campeonato frente a The Undertaker y John Morrison, mientras que en Armageddon lo hizo frente a Undertaker, Morrison, Edge, Shawn Michaels y The Rock en un Armageddon Hell in a Cell. 2010 Francisco retuvo el campeonato en Royal Rumble y participó en combates en No Way Out, Souled Out y Big Bang Revolution. Finalmente, perdió el WWE Championship frente a The Rock en WrestleMania 2010, anunciando su retiro de la compañía tras la lucha. Homade Wrestling Federation (2009-presente) Primeros años (2009-2012) Francisco fundó la HWF en 2009, creando el HWF World Heavyweight Championship, siendo derrotado en la final que definió al primer campeón por Shawn Michaels. Sin embargo, su éxito en la compañía fue inmediato, obteniendo reinados como Intercontinental y Tag Team Champion, antes de obtener el título máximo por primera vez. Esto lo llevó rápidamente a ser campeón triple corona y el título mundial lo retuvo por más de 500 días. Tras perderlo frente a Bobby Lashley, entró en una serie de feudos cortos e irrelevantes y a múltiples combates donde no pudo recuperar el campeonato, a pesar de no recibir la cuenta o rendirse directamente. Uno de estos feudos lo llevó a enfrentarse, y derrotar, a Evan Bourne en 1st HomeMania. Olympus, campeón otra vez y giro a face (2012-presente) Tras HomeMania, Francisco formó un grupo con los luchadores que él consideraba eran los mejores y con los cuales podría dominar la compañía, al obtener todos los campeonatos de la empresa dentro del grupo, el cual llamó The Olympus, consistente de CM Punk, Kurt Angle, Gregory Helms, A, B, C y D. Posteriormente, Francisco expulsó del grupo a Punk, reemplazándolo con Randy Orton, al cual también despidió y dejó como reemplazo definitivo a Michael Boromir. Finalmente, con el ingreso de Abdullah the Butcher, Francisco declaró que el grupo estaba completo. Se enfrentó a Chris Jericho (quien rechazó ingresar al Olympus) en Under the Rain, al cual derrotó, ganando el HWF World Heavyweight Championship por segunda vez en su carrera. Sin embargo, en un evento en vivo días después, tras ordenar a sus compañeros no atacar a Evan Bourne y retirarse del ring, éstos lo traicionaron, aplicándole todos sus movimientos finales y golpeándolo con su propio título. Angle se hizo cargo del grupo, reclutó a Mike Levy como reemplazo, y de esta forma Francisco pasó a ser face por primera vez en la HWF. A modo de contrarrestar la ofensiva del ahora llamado Real Olympus, Francisco empezó a reunir luchadores para hacerles frente, en un grupo que fue llamado por los fans como Avengers Alliance en relación a la película de Marvel, aunque no es un nombre oficial. Sin embargo, Francisco sólo logró reunir a Mr. Pin en sus primeros días y ha tenido muchos problemas en encontrar aliados, lo cual lo ha hecho vulnerable a los ataques de Olympus durante los eventos en vivo. Logró retener el campeonato mundial frene a Kurt Angle en No Remorse, pero perdió la lucha estelar contra Real Olympus. De este modo, nadie puede intervenir en el futuro y desarrollo del grupo de luchadores heels. Tras esto, entró en rivalidad con sus excompañeros del grupo Avengers Sheamus y Kane, a quienes derrotó en Ring of Fire, reteniendo el HWF World Heavyweight Championship. Finalmente, en HomeMania II fue derrotado por CM Punk, perdiendo el campeonato. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Elimination Machine'' (High angle spining back drop turned into a DDT) - 2004-presente **''Hellraiser Lock''Innovated (Modified indian death lock) - 2008-presente **''Lightning Strike'' (Jumping one-handed cutter) - 2007-2010 **''Cliffhanger'' (Vertical suplex stunner) - 2008-2010 **''Last Ride'' (Elevated powerbomb) - 2005-2006, 2011-presente **''Wind Breaker'' (Modified rolling cutter) - 2008-2010 **''The Gore'' (High-impact spear) - 2007-2009 **''Panxo Lock'' (Ankle Lock) - usada sólo en WWG, 2004-2010 **''Frog Splash'' - 2005-presente, tributo a Eddie Guerrero **''Crippler Crossface / The Crossface'' - 2007-presente, tributo a Chris Benoit **Corner springboard clothesline - 2007, 2009-2011 **Front facelock cutter - 2006-2007 *'Movimientos de firma' **''The Power of the Punch'' (Running pointed fist drop) **''Hellraiser Clothesline'' (Free-fall drop, followed by a running high-impact clothesline) **''Hellraiser Lock II''Innovated (Modified reverse indian death lock) - 2008-presente **''Deadly Stunner'' (Reverse suplex onto a Stunner) - 2005-presente **''Smoke Screen'' (Front facelock bulldog) **''Joker's Last Game'' (High-angle diving crossbody) - WWG **''Overkiller'' (STO Backbreaker, followed by a Complete Shot) **''Blackout'' (Straight-jacket Reverse DDT or Side Backbreaker) **''Hardy's Punt Kick'' (Running punt kick) - WWG **''Panxomission'' (Half nelson choke with bodyscissors) - WWG **''Total Knock-Out / TKO'' (Fisherman's Carry Cutter) - 2005-2007, usada posteriormente como tributo a Test **Chokeslam or side slam **Superkick **Spinning side slam **Varios tipos de powerslam: ***Snap scoop ***Running ***Front ***Falling **Standing or running big boot, usually to a cornered oponent **Overhead T-bone suplex **Single-leg boston crab - WWG **Jumping knee drop **Sidewalk backbreaker, followed by a backbreaker hold - WWG **Springboard ***Back elbow - WWG ***Clothesline ***Headbutt ***Rolling senton ***Flying elbow **Varios tipos de DDT: ***''Hell Drop'' (Hammerlock DDT) ***Lifting ***Falling ***Snap ***Reverse **Running one-handed bulldog - WWG **Inside cradle *'Movimientos en parejas' **''Mic Strike'' (Mic Check-Lightning Strike combination) - with Triple X **''3-D'' - with Triple X **''Task Force X'' (Double Spear) - with Triple X **''Rain Wizard'' (Double Shining Wizard) - with Sebastian Van Helsing **''Magic Killer'' (Aided Whiplash) - with Sebastian Van Helsing **Catapult - Van Helsing / Jumping enzuigiri in mid-air - Francisco combo **Aided elevated hammerlock DDT - with Triple XInnovated **Double Cutter **Double Submission **Walls of XXX - Crossface combination **Sharshooter - Crossface combination **Panxo Lock - Crossface combination *'Apodos' **The Legend Killer - WWG **The Real Legend Killer - WWE **The Rated-R Legend Killer - WWE **'The Hellraiser' **The Dark Knight - WWE, WWG *'Managers' **John Walo **The Uraby *'Tema musical' **"Sin" de Stone Temple Pilots - 2005 **"Lonely Train" de Black Stone Cherry - 2006 **"Burn in My Light" de Mercy Drive - 2007 **"This Fire Burns" de Killswitch Engage - Fines 2007 **"Of Wolf And Man" de Metallica - 2008 **"The End of the Line" de Metallica - 2008 **"Holy Diver" de Killswitch Engage - 2008-presente Campeonatos y logros * World Wrestling Enterprise ** WWE United States Championship (1 vez) * World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment ** WWE Championship (2 veces) ** WWE Hardcore Championship (2 veces) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Rob Van Dam ** Money in the Bank (2009) * Homemade Wrestling Federation ** HWF World Heavyweight Championship (4 veces, actual) ** HWF Championship of Honor (1 vez) ** HWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) ** HWF Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Mike Levy, Jr. (1) y Goldberg (1) ** Triple Crown Championship (primero) * Old World Wrestling Generation ** WWG Undisputed Championship (4 veces) ** World Heavyweight Championship (8 veces) ** WWG Championship (6 veces) ** WWG Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) ** WWG Hardcore Championship (47 veces) - con XXX (1), John Walo (2) y Dane & Baby Rock (1) ** WWG Submission Championship (1 vez) ** WWG Dirty Championship (1 vez) ** WWG Tag Team Championship (6 veces) - con Baby Rock (1), Charlie Hardy (1), Toledo Hardy (1) y Triple X (3) ** WWG 3 Titans Championship (2 veces) - con Charlie y Toledo Hardy (2) ** WWG Royal Rumble Winner (1 vez) - 2006 ** WWG King of the Ring Winner (2 veces) - 2006 y 2008 ** WWG Triple Crown Championship ** WWG Grand Slam Championship ** WWG Hall of Fame (2008) * New World Wrestling Generation ** WWG Championship (5 veces, actual) ** Royal Rumble winner (2018) ** Money in the Bank (2017, 2018) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Championship (3 veces) ** World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) ** ECW Championship (1 vez) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) ** WWE United States Championship (1 vez) ** WWE Hardcore Championship (2 veces) ** WWE European Championship (1 vez) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (8 veces) - con Rodrigo (7) y Sebastian Van Helsing (1) ** World Tag Team Championship (17 veces) - con Camy (2) y Sebastian Van Helsing (15) ** Triple Crown Championship (primero) ** Grand Slam Championship (primero) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Wrestler of the Year - 2009 ** PWI Match of the Year - 2009, vs. Shawn Michaels (SmackDown!', 14 de agosto de 2009) ** PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year - 2009 Notas